


In A Few Words

by icedpocarie



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, The yukishun is onesided lol, someone write more fics for this fandom plEASE, yutashun is the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: There are a few words that can describe Yuuta's feelings for Shun, but there are a collection of feelings behind these words.





	In A Few Words

**Pure**

If Yuuta can describe Shun in one word, pure would be among his top choices. It isn’t anything too unusual, though, and he knew that if the others were asked the same thing, they would also give the same answer.

Shun is pure – almost naïve, shining brightly and radiant. Yuuta often thinks of him as a flower and his thoughts aren’t unfounded.

Beautiful, yet strong, Shun is the symbol of purity that Yuuta couldn’t help but want to protect. That is why, when Shun messages him for help, he gives back a fast reply.

There’s a fair chance that Shun is just blowing things out of proportion – it happens at times, especially when it concerns their group of friends – but it was okay.

This was okay – the way Shun always looks for him first when he needs help.

This was more than okay.

**Body**

“Shun,” Yuuta says, offhandedly, as he encircles his hand around Shun’s wrist, “You’re so thin.”

The other boy – who was in the middle of a conversation with Chizuru, but stopped as soon as he felt Yuuta’s touch – looked at him in question.

There was a few moments of silence – before his light lit up a bit and he said, “Yup, but I’m trying to gain weight too.”

Yuuta didn’t know how the conversation turned to that. While he was thinking about what to say next – should he calm Shun or just wave the conversation off – Yuuki piped up from his side.

“No, your body is good enough, Shun,” Yuuki says, voice monotone, “You look cute and compact that way.”

Shun flushed – Yuuta didn’t know if it was because of mortification or nervousness, maybe a mix of both – and before he waved it off, even Kaname joined in the conversation.

“Compact?” Kaname points out – thankfully not mentioning the other description, if only to save Shun from another round of flustering – and he voices out, “Shun isn’t as small as you think.”

“Yeah, Shun-chan is –“

“Though of course he isn’t as small as this monkey here.” Kaname adds as an afterthought, deliberately cutting off Chizuru’s statement.

After that, their conversation went back to the norm of Kaname and Chizuru duking it out.

Yuuta almost forgot his own statement, but then, he saw Shun looking at his wrists in disdain. Trying to move as casually as he can, he grazed his fingers lightly on Shun’s wrist.

When the beautiful boy looked up at him again, Yuuta whispers in a low voice – so that only the two of them can hear, “Yuuki is right, you know. You are good as it is.”

Shun’s face bloomed slightly at that and Yuuta couldn’t help it when his lips formed a fond smile.

**Shame**

In the middle of the night, Yuuta wakes up from a dream that leaves cold sweat on his back and shivers up his skin.

He knew that he shouldn’t, but it seems like his subconscious is harder to control than he thinks. For a moment, he looks at the ceiling. He also listened to the rhythmic breathing of his brother – thankful that he didn’t make any fuss while sleeping.

As Yuuta closed his eyes again, he couldn’t help it when his cheeks developed a slight flush.

He knew that he shouldn’t think of Shun – his childhood friend, someone he would like to protect as long as he can – that way, but he couldn’t help it when his dreams got out of hand on their own.

Yuuta tries to forget the image that was burned in the back of his mind – of Shun panting heavily, of his cheeks blossoming to a brilliant red. In his dreams, Shun was naked, calling out for him and –

“Onii-san,” from the other side, Yuuki’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “I don’t know what kind of lewd dream you have, but can you keep quiet about it?”

At the sound of his younger twin’s voice and at the implication of his statement, Yuuta felt the same overtake him.

Yuuta didn’t even dignify Yuuki’s sleepy comment with an answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn’t return to that dream.

**Delicious**

“It’s delicious.”

Yuuta voiced out, his voice having more emotion than the usual, as he licked the remaining cream off Shun’s mouth. He didn’t realize that he wasn’t thinking about his actions when the atmosphere in the rooftop turned weird immediately.

For his part, he wondered if he pushed too much – did too much. But it wasn’t like it was _too_ unusual for him to eat something from Shun. Besides, it can’t be helped because Shun was feeding him the cupcakes by hand.

Fortunately – or not – Kaname pointed out, voice just a little disgusted, “Why are you looking at Shun like _that_?”

And… oh.

It must have been because of the frequent dreams that haunted his dreams, but sometimes, just sometimes, he couldn’t help it when his eyes turn a little bit glazed with lust when he looks at Shun.

His gaze went from Shun’s finger to his face and he couldn’t help it when his heart immediately raced. Shun was even redder than usual, his eyes concentrated on everywhere but him,

And even though it sounded dirty even to his thoughts, he couldn’t help but think that Shun looked… positively delectable.

Thankfully, his thoughts got cut off before they got out of hand when Chizuru piped out. Whether he read the atmosphere or not, Yuuta didn’t know, but he was slightly thankful when the small boy tackled Shun slightly.

“Shun-chan, don’t let Yuutan monopolize you!” Yuuta had the decency to flush a bit at that, and Chizuru only continued, “Feed me too.”

With that, Yuuta breathed a sigh of relief. At the very least, the group didn’t came back to that topic for a moment. Kaname looked like he wanted to say something about it, but one pitying look at Shun made him shut his mouth.

However, just as their group descended down the stairs, Yuuki muttered beside him, “Looking at Shun like he was a food… Lewd.”

**Memories**

Yuuta doesn’t remember when he started to have romantic feelings for Shun.

For most of his childhood, he felt a sense of protectiveness over the clumsy and nice boy – but then again, he knew that he wasn’t the only one. Kaname and even Yuuki were pretty nice to Shun as well, mostly because there was something about the latter that makes it easy for people to take care of him.

He doesn’t know when the romance started to bloom, but he knew that there was a time when he started to feel a little bit jealous whenever Shun turns to Kaname for help.

The feeling may or may not have grown during their third year in high school when instead of Yuuta, Shun was starting to look at Yuuki for help.

And to his credit, his younger twin _did_ help Shun out. Yuuta briefly remembered a time where there was always a distance between Shun and Yuuki – a foot or two worth of space between them – but even that had gradually disappeared.

It had already happened years from now, but even up until now, Yuuta can remember the memory as clear as day. He remembers the way his younger twin’s eyes softened in fondness when talking with Shun – because it was a clear reflection of how Yuuta himself acted.

But that was the past, and maybe, his younger twin still had feelings for Shun.

He never would have been able to declare it publicly, though, because during their first year in college, Yuuta asked Shun out.

And that is, perhaps, Yuuta’s best memory.

But looking at Shun right now, breathing softly and sleeping peacefully beside Yuuta in their shared bed, maybe there would be even better memories in their futures that they share together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in Kimi To Boku hell the past few weeks and woah... Yutashun is definitely a ship of dreams. Aside from that, it's kind of sad that the fics archive for the ship - and the series - is small. And you know what they say, if you can't find something to read, then write it yourself. 
> 
> lol omg.
> 
> I'm also trying my hand at drabble dumps so this situation works. And, and, Yukishun is kind of my side OTP. I still can't get over the Kyoto expedition chapter... dgkhlshaldaj Yuuki was in love. "Beautifully fallen on your cheeks" and also slapping Chizuru from pointing out the white power - and then that last frame of his face on the chapter end - I was knocked out.
> 
> Yutashun is a ship that ship itself though - they even go out together during summer and their parents' reactions in Short Film lol - but sometimes, I think that Yuuki liking Shun is also a great dynamic. I may or may not write a drabble collection for them too - though it may end up a little angsty because Yutashun is endgame.
> 
> But since this is a Yutashun fic, I have to say that they are undoubtedly one of my favorite ship ever. Yuuta always, always smothers Shun and Shun admires him so, so, so much. What a pure ship omg. And Yuuta always, always does this thing where he just... always looks out for Shun. Except when he has girl problems though lol   
>  my headcanon is he's a little jealous hahaha. And honestly, get married already, you two. 
> 
> If you want to talk about Yutashun/Kimi To Boku, just hit me up.


End file.
